


Yu-Gi-Oh Trek: A Spiritual Journey

by joinmarch76



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinmarch76/pseuds/joinmarch76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after the Nameless Pharaoh's renaming and return to the spirit realm, a young boy is guided by a Duel Monster spirit to go on a journey to restore order to the world. Don't worry, we know that sounds eerily familiar, but this has nothing to do with ancient prophecies or Zorc. Just why is this one boy tasked with this and how does this make any sense? Well, you'll have to find out for yourself! After all...it's YOUR move now. *winks*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yu-Gi-Oh Trek: A Spiritual Journey

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter, our young boy's story begins, as he awakens to the sound of a seemingly angelic voice...after a bit of expositional prologuing.

Thousands of years ago, the ancient Pharaohs took part in the dangerous sport of soul slaughtering; also affectionately known as Duel Monsters. It was highly revered as the best way to get rid of your enemies, and was often used for this sole purpose alone. That is, until a nameless pharaoh with hair that could poke someone's eye out showed up, stopped it, and one of its most notorious wielders from harming anyone again.

However, the monsters they used for their battles did not die; as they cannot truly do so. So what is a Duel Monster to do when their sport is officially outlawed? Why make a realm for themselves and be used as the base for a new game. Enter Maximillion Pegasus, former user of the Millennium Eye; a.k.a. a glorified contact lense with the power to read minds. He created the card game after an unfortunate accident with his wife turning into a rose and exploding. Don't ask me how it happened, I just tell these stories. Long story short, a large series of events took place for the next couple of years, all revolving around a boy with an equally ridiculous hairdo named Yugi Moto. Don't you just love these names?

Ridiculous people aside, the Pharaoh and Yugi teamed up for several years, his spirit was prophecized to return to his own past for some reason, and all this went down up until either 2008 or 2009. Yeah, this era of Duel Monsters was pretty weird, even by THIS world's standards!

So where does that leave us? Well, not long after the Pharaoh's return to the spirit realm to eternally rest, the Duel Monster realm that the spirits call home began to become, ironically, restless. Not due to the enemy of the Pharaoh, but something much more ancient hidden deep within the past. More so than even the times of ancient Egypt.

However, by this point, Yugi and his various friends were done with ancient prophecies and equally ancient evils, so they retired in 2020 after Yugi remained a reigning King of Games for 2 long decades. As for how the Duel Monster Realm kept their little restlessness under wraps for so long? Well, at first this didn't affect the human world in any major ways, say for occasional sightings of new cryptids that looked like old Duel Monsters of the past. That is, until 2072, when a certain boy turns fifteen. And this is where the prologue ends, and our story begins!

 

*********

 

Our story truly opens up on a drizzly evening in April, in the city of New Chicago. The old Chicago was remodeled after the great Trump Fire of 2062, back when he tried taking over the country by force. The wind was howling as the rain started to come down. The lamps were lighting up all over the neighborhood, with many people walking either to or from work to seek shelter for the beginning of a downpour. On the corner of Blues Drive, there stood a small sandwich shop/bakery called Pandora's Parmesan. The shop had an orange glow from the lights, as if comforting those who were drawn in by hunger. The smell of the place was that of fresh onion, tomatoes and Swiss cheese; a real turn-on for one's grumbling, aching tummy after a long day of work.

Inside, various customers milled about the place, either getting their orders or sitting down in what chairs they could that weren't outside. Two in particular were sitting in a booth, with leather seat cushions and a mustard stain on the right one. On the table was the remains of a BLT with fries and a Kratos Kola on one side, and the scraps of a pizza sub with a tall iced tea on the other. This was the standard order of two local Duel Monsters enthusiasts; Cameron Grant and Louis Hux.

The former was a bit of an athlete, top of the class in school track meets. He wore his bright red running uniform with a green headband and black track shoes. The latter was a whole other story; born penniless and parentless, he was brought in by Cameron's family after his parents died in a terrible car crash. Louis main friend in life besides Cameron was his Duel Monsters; he'd collect as many cards as he could for his deck and preferred Toons above all else, though he couldn't quite tell you why. Wearing an old trilby his father wore when he was alive, Louis was decked out kind of like if Humphrey Bogart was a bum; the main difference being an old, blue saxophone his mother played at jazz clubs to pay the rent in his old home. Despite the sad backstory, Louis tried his hardest to keep an optimistic outlook, and here was no exception.

"Sorry, Cam, ol' buddy! My Toon Summoned Skull piledrives your Vorse Raider into the ground!" Louis exclaimed joyously. "Eh, you got lucky this time." muttered Cameron. Cameron was a decent enough duelist, but he didn't quite have the skills Louis had. "Well, sometimes it pays to learn from Pegasus's dueling tactics." Louis said, congratulating himself. "You mean besides the Millenium Eye?" Cameron joked. "Ha-ha-ha, very funny." Louis said back, rolling his eyes. "And yes, I DID mean besides that." Cameron reshuffled his deck and payed the bill. "Sure you won't take another round?" Louis asked. "No way, I'm done trying to beat you." he replied. "Gotta admit, you grew into a much better player than you did last month." "Well, I DID learn from the best." Louis said back, smiling. The two headed out, their decks now in their pockets. "I'll meet ya back at home," said Louis. "I gotta make a quick stop at the card shop to see what new cards are in stock." "Okay, but be back home by 9; or there'll be hell to pay from mom again." Cameron shuddered at the idea of getting punished.

"Relax, man, I won't be gone long." Louis assured him. The two headed their separate ways as the rain began to pour down harder. Quickly, Louis made his way to the card shop and saw several new card packs to buy later on this week. Namely because, that's when his weekly allowance comes in. Suddenly, lightning started to flash, and Louis knew it was time to head back home. He ran as fast as he could, the thunder rumbling all around him like a line of timpani drums in stereo. As he was about to turn the corner, a pair of piercing, red eyes watched him from a nearby alley. The being jumped up and stopped right in front of him, the rain pouring down harder than before and causing the creature's looks to become fuzzy. It snarled and showed off its pincers, revealing itself to be what looked like a large grasshopper with big, red eyes and large, white mandibles.

"YIPE!" Louis yelped as he backed away slowly. "Nice mantis-thing. Pretty mantis-thing.." The mantis-grasshopper creature hissed and slashed at him with its forelimbs, causing him to fall to the ground to try and get out of its way. "Eh, how long have you been in that-" Louis began to ask. Then, it dawned on him that he was talking to a gigantic bug and decided, "You know what, I don't wanna know." He ran screaming into the street, the monster hopping in hot pursuit. The chase continued into a nearby park, where he was cornered near a large oak tree. The bug hissed again. 

It then dawned on Louis just what he was being chased by. "Wait a minute....a Basic Insect?! What the hell is THAT doing in New Chicago?!" he exclaimed. He also trembled at the prospect of dying in this cold and wet park at the hands of an oversized Jiminy Cricket wannabe. But then, just as the Basic Insect was about to make its move, his deck began to glow. "What the...?" wondered Louis. From one of the cards emerged one of his favorite cards, Toon Mermaid, whom quickly pierced the Basic Insect's thorax. The giant bug hissed in pain, then crumbled to dust. "Bulls-eye!" Toon Mermaid said cheerfully.

After a few minutes of silence, Louis finally gained the courage to say, "Okay, I don't know what's going on, or why you're doing this, but...thank you." Toon Mermaid then turned around and kissed Louis on the cheek. "Aw, you're welcome." she giggled. "Yeah, anything for our friend!" chimed her clam shell. Louis blushed. "So, uh, am I gonna get some sort of explanation why I'm suddenly in the crossfire of a giant grasshopper?" he finally asked. "Not in this chapter, dear." replied Toon Mermaid. "Give it one more. Meantime, you better get home; Cameron and his parents are probably worried about you." "Good point." Louis agreed. "So, are you just gonna follow me around or..?" "Nope, I do that already." the cartoonish mermaid replied.

She then went back into her card in a flashing beam of light. "Well, that was...different." Louis decided. "Wait, next chapter?"

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued....


End file.
